


The (nose) Bridge into my Heart

by Murkkuri



Series: I'm into you [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fetish, Fluff, M/M, Pining, but like pg fetish, neo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murkkuri/pseuds/Murkkuri
Summary: Hakyeon has a thing for Taekwoon's nose.





	The (nose) Bridge into my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is a lot more pg than you think. It might be a lot more weirder tho.

Hakyeon always had a thing for noses, not in a kinky way or anything but he just really appreciates a good-looking nose. When he first met Taekwoon the first thing he noticed was how pretty his nose is, it was the first nose his seen in a while that looked so pretty.

Now Hakyeon wasn’t a complete weirdo, he had self-control and knew what was socially acceptable and he knew staring at a nose was not ok. With Taekwoon’s pretty nose paired with his overall good looking features and adorable personality Hakyeon knew he was in trouble. 

Time skip to now Hakyeon has (barely) managed to keep his fetish (?) in check. His never told anyone but sometimes he can’t help but zone out and stare at how pretty Taekwoon’s nose is. Hongbin also has a pretty nose too but it has nothing on Taekwoon’s high nose bridge, just looking at it makes him so satisfied. 

“Hakyeonnie are you even listening to me?” Taekwoon asked from across the table, Hakyeon snapped out of his day dream to focus on the male looking at him intently.

“Sorry I was day dreaming Taekwoon-ah.” He replied smiling sheepishly. He picked up his coffee taking a sip before placing it back onto the table and looking at the younger.   
“what were you saying?” 

“Never mind. It wasn’t important anyway.” Taekwoon huffed looking at the window. From his side profile Taekwoon looked amazing, his nose bridge was just so perfectly tall and the tip was at a perfect angle making the rest of his facial features work together in perfect harmony, Taekwoon was painfully beautiful. 

“I’m really sorry Taekwoonie~~~” Hakyeon apologized, he could see a small smile beginning to form on Taekwoon’s lips.

“What were you day dreaming of anyway? You have been zoning out a lot lately.” Taekwoon turned to look at him, he could feel panic rising in his chest at the sudden question.

“Nothing much really. I’m just worried about our upcoming comeback. I know we chose this time for our 5th year anniversary but there’s so many other popular groups promoting now too. I’m worried our starlight’s might be disappointed.” Hakyeon confessed a few of his worries to cover up what he was day dreaming about, they were real worries anyway that he would never tell the other members but with Taekwoon it was always easier to confess his worries to. 

“You worry too much. It doesn’t matter if we don’t win. It would be nice for our starlight’s if we won but as long as we are producing what we love and our starlight’s love it then I’m satisfied and you should be too.” Taekwoon said reaching across the table to steal a piece of Hakyeon’s half eaten pastry.

“Just finish it.” Hakyeon pushed his pastry across the table before taking a gulp of his coffee.

“Thanks. But like I said before you worry too much.” Taekwoon said demolishing the rest of the pastry. 

“I know, I can’t help it though.” Hakyeon sighed before his eyes wandered back to Taekwoon’s face. Specifically, his nose. He needs help.

“You should relax more. You know you can always lean on me Hakyeon-ah.” Taekwoon said whilst looking at the elder, Hakyeon’s heart squeezed.

“Thanks Taekwoonie, I know I can always trust you but I don’t want you to worry either.” 

“Stop keeping everything inside and talk to us more, or talk to me at least. I thought I was your soul mate.” Taekwoon teased, his eyes crinkling and his lips turning into a smirk making Hakyeon blush.

“Yah yah yah we promised not to talk about that again!” He wanted to shriek but it would be inappropriate to do that inside a café, instead his face warmed up again watching Taekwoon laugh.

“Finish your coffee! Let’s go after you’re done!” He rushed quickly sculling the rest of his coffee as Taekwoon smiled behind his mug.

 

Taekwoon is truly a beauty. It would be an understatement to say Hakyeon adored his facial features, he was on the border line of obsessed. Obviously, his favorite feature may or may not be his nose. Taekwoon had cute little eyes when he smiled but he would also scrunch up his nose which made Hakyeon die inside, whenever Taekwoon would scrunch his nose he wanted to scream and melt into a puddle of goo. 

Currently at this moment everyone was playing monopoly together in the living room. Hakyeon decided to force each other to spend more quality time together that didn’t involve having any phones or laptops around them which lead to board games. Everyone enjoyed monopoly but the problem was all the members were highly competitive. Currently Taekwoon was winning managing to get all three yellow blocks with all the other members only having one or two of each other blocks. Hongbin was losing with the least amount of money as he keeps landing on Taekwoon’s land who he currently was upgrading to hotels.

“Now would be a great time to land in jail.” Wonshik groaned looking at this pathetic two blue lands, a red land and rail. 

“I told you I would give you the blue if you give me your red hyung!” Hyuk complained but Wonshik was firm on not swapping or selling his land.

“If I give you red I’m going to be more fucked if I land on it too!”

Jaehwan was silently agreeing with Wonshik not wanting any other member being able to create motels. Jaehwan looked at the now red hotels on the three yellow blocks before stating “I’m going to lose if I land on Taekwoon’s land now.” 

“I’m officially broke hyungs. Can any of you be my sugar daddy.” Hongbin only had $200 left.

“This game has no teams! You can’t get a sugar daddy this round Binnie!” Hakyeon neck chopped the younger, from across the board he could see Taekwoon laughing his nose scrunching up. His heart wasn’t taking it well. 

“I don’t want it to be my turn.” Hyuk complained grabbing the dice, he quickly rolled it before moving his piece. 

“YES I’M GOING TO JAIL WOOP WHOOP” Hyuk cheered moving his donut to the jail.

“Wana pay $50 to get out Hyogi?” Hongbin joked earning a look from the younger.

“yeah nah, I think I’m good where I’m at.” Hyuk sassed back before giving the dice to Wonshik.

“oh noes.” Wonshik was close to Taekwoon’s land.

“Oh yes.” Taekwoon smiled, again with his nose scrunching.

“Guys I think I’m going to head to bed first, I have a headache. Binnie you can take my land and money.” Hakyeon announced getting up.

“What are you okay hyung?” Jaehwan asked looking at him, usually Hakyeon was the most excited on these nights.

“Yea I’ll be okay. I think I just need to sleep earlier tonight. Goodnight guys.” Hakyeon gave a small smile before walking to his room and sighing. He was too mentally exhausted to be able to resist staring at Taekwoon and his nose if the night continued. 

Hakyeon quickly got ready for bed before climbing in, wrapping himself in his warm blankets he sighed as he browsed his phone. He was browsing through the pictures that were taken for their album, they all looked amazing. Everyone looked stunning but he couldn’t help be drawn to Taekwoon’s photos. He was so attractive that it hurt, but that nose honestly hurt the most. How could a nose so beautiful exist? It was so perfectly straight he couldn’t help but obsess over it. He continued browsing through the pictures, the pictures with Taekwoon’s head tilted on an angle where you could see how straight his nose went were so beautiful. His side profile always made his heart race. 

Hakyeon was so focused on the side profile of Taekwoon’s nose that he didn’t hear the door open and Taekwoon come in. “Hakyeon?” 

“AH!” He dropped his phone on his face making Taekwoon laugh.

“Ahhhh you scared me Jung Taekwoon!” He whined sitting up and rubbing his nose and grabbing his phone which was now facing upwards on his bead. He saw Taekwoon give a questioning look at him as he saw his phone.

“Were… you looking at a picture of my nose?” Taekwoon asked. He was fucked now. There was no lie he could tell that would make it seem somewhat normal. 

“umm… maybe?” He replied extremely embarrassed, his face was heating up at an alarming rate and he couldn’t think a convincing lie. 

Taekwoon gave a confused look moving to sit on the edge of Hakyeon’s bed. Taekwoon looked into his eyes before asking “Why were you looking at a picture of my nose Hakyeon?” 

“uuhhhhh….” He was trying to rummage his brain for any excuses while Taekwoon looked at him expectantly.

“Its just… you have a really pretty nose Woonie….” Hakyeon replied using his nickname hoping it would sound more endearing than weird.

“I have a pretty nose?” The questioning look he was receiving wasn’t helping him calm down the redness that was appearing on his cheeks and neck.

“Yes…” Hakyeon didn’t know what else to say.

“How is my nose pretty?” Taekwoon was looking at him intently making him feel the need to be honest.

“It’s just so pretty. Your nose bridge is just so perfectly high and straight, it’s really pretty and compliments your features. It’s just so straight and goes at the perfect angle upwards where it’s not too high yet it doesn’t droop low either and it’s just so slender and pretty I’m sorry if this is too weird.” Hakyeon rambled on, he couldn’t help it now that he has started. Taekwoon was looking at him with a small smile on his lips.

“I knew you liked me but I didn’t you liked my face this much. Specifically, my nose.” Taekwoon smirked making Hakyeon pull the blanket over his head.

“go and leave me alone! I know it’s weird! Don’t mock me!” he cried out. He could hear Taekwoon’s laughter and feel it vibrating the bed.

“You know Hakyeon you’re really cute. Even if you have a weird fetish for my nose I still like you.” Taekwoon pulled the blanket down looking at the red and flustered elder.

“It’s not a fetish!” Hakyeon screeched trying to pull the blanket back but Taekwoon’s tight grip on the blanket wasn’t relenting.

“I just confessed and all you can think about is that your nose fetish isn’t a fetish?” Taekwoon leaned down towards the male, his nose touching Hakyeon’s making the elder blush.

“I-I didn’t mean to dismiss you…” Hakyeon couldn’t think with Taekwoon’s face so close to his, Taekwoon slowly rubbed his nose across Hakyeon’s cheek before going towards his neck making him shiver. 

“mmmm you’re too cute Hakyeonnie. You’re my boyfriend now so I'll accept your weird fetish. You can stare at me all you want; you can stroke my nose bridge too if you want.” Taekwoon said with a huge smirk on his face before getting off the male making Hakyeon let out another screech. 

“I DON’T WANT TO STROKE YOUR NOSE BRIDGE” Hakyeon was so embarrassed, he grabbed his blanket covering himself again before rolling onto his face screaming, he could hear Taekwoon laughing next to him.

“Hakyeonnie as your boyfriend now I have to accept you as the way you are, and I’m fine with you having a fetish for my nose baby.” Taekwoon couldn’t stop teasing the elder, he heard a distinct “OH MY GOD” from the bed and felt Hakyeon wriggle around making him laugh.

“ITS NOT A FETISH I SWEAR!!”

 

“so you have a weakness for me scrunching my nose.”

“it’s cute let me live.”

“do you want to stoke my nose? Do you like my nostrils too?”

“I SWEAR TO GOD JUNG TAEKWOON!!”

“I’m just curious about your fetish babe!”

“ITS NOT A FETISH!!”


End file.
